


DTMG Weight Gain: Billy

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Drama, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets himself into quite a predicament.  XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> With some Ectofeature.  I thought of this this morning while laying in bed.  I wasn't even gonna upload this at first cause I didn't think people would like this kind of thing. Please no flaming.
> 
> Dude, That's My Ghost! and all related characters (c)  ** **[Jan Van Rijsselberge](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jan_Van_Rijsselberge)****

Spencer Wright was trying to finish making his latest film, but his pop star best-friend (and distant cousin) , Billy Joe Cobra, was bugging him to finish faster. "SPEEEEEEEEEEEEENCER! How much looooooooonger? It's been, like, FOREVER Brojangles! Billy whined. "Um, dude, it's only been 5 minutes." Spencer said, deadpan. "Well...it feels like forever..." Billy grumbled. "I'm gonna go eat my feelings..." Billy grumbled again as he floated back into the house. "...Whatever. What a Drama Queen..." Spencer mumbled, too busy with finishing up his film to really care. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy floated to the pantry to look for his favorite food: Chunky Peanut Butter (with the chunks taken out.) "Hmmm...AH HA!" Billy smiled as he found a bunch of them. Billy drooled until there was a puddle of Ectoplasm on the floor. "Dang it...Oh well." Billy shrugged. He reached into the pantry to grab a couple jars. He opened one up and stuck his finger in it. "Ohhhh...that's good..." Billy moaned as he put his finger, covered with PB, in his mouth. Of course there was Ectoplasm in the jar but Billy didn't really care. He stuck his finger in again and again and again until it was all gone. Billy looked into the jar and frowned. He threw it over his shoulder and started on the next one. After awhile, he fell asleep, unaware that Spencer was finally done editing his film. "OK Billy, I'm done edi-." Spencer stopped mid-sentence and his mouth dropped open. There were so many jars of peanut butter scattered on the kitchen floor. And, in the midst of it all, lay Billy, sound asleep. Although this was a much bigger version of him. His abdomen was extended quite a bit and there was PB and Ectoplasm all over his clothes. "BILLY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Spencer yelled. Billy slowly opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Oh...ummm...*burp* H-hi Spence..." Billy said nervously twiddling his thumbs. "DUDE WHAT THE HECK!" Spencer sounded angry. "Ummm...would you believe I was hungry Abroham?" Billy grinned sheepishly again. "When Mom sees this she is gonna FREAK!" Spencer yelled. "And blame this on me..." Spencer added, silently. Billy started tearing up. "Billy...Don't do this...I-I.." Spencer started. Just then Billy burst into tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPENCER HATES ME!" Billy cried. "Billy...I don't hate you...I'm just a little angry." Spencer tried to comfort him. "R-really?" Billy sniffled. Spencer smiled. "Really." They hugged. Spencer, without thinking, gingerly put his hand on Billy swollen abdomen. Billy yelped a little, but then relaxed, moaning with pleasure. Spencer blushed and continued rubbing. Eventually, he stopped and they kissed. The kiss was long and deep and tasted of peanut butter. After awhile, they broke it. "Ummm...that was my first kiss..." Spencer blushed really hard. Billy was speechless. "I've...wanted to do that for awhile..." Billy confessed. "Really? Me too!" Spencer exclaimed. "Really? Wow..." Billy blushed and so did Spencer. Just then they heard the door open. "SPENCER! We're home from Jessica's Karate Tournament!" Spencer's mom yelled. They both gasped.

To be continued....?


	2. You Need To Hide! NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets captured by Hoover blah blah blah, I'm not good at summaries. XD
> 
> Part 2 is here! :D Oh man, this took FOREVER to write. My wrists are sore. I hope you guys enjoy this, cause I worked hard on it. Enjoy. P.S. This is definitely the longest story I have ever written.
> 
> Dude, That's My Ghost! and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge

Spencer had to think of something. And fast. "Billy! You need to hide!" Spencer told him frantically. "But SPENCERRRRRRRRRR, *burp* Excuse me...*blushes* , I can't move." Billy groaned. Spencer facepalmed. "Ugh...Fine. I guess I'll just have to carry you then." Spencer said as he tried to pick up Billy. "UGH, dude you're really heavy now." Spencer complained. Billy blushed. "N-no I'm *hic* not..." Spencer just ignored him and tried to find a hiding place. Just then Billy spoke up. "Um...what about your room or on the roof or something?" Billy suggested. "Ugh...whatever. Let's go." Spencer said. Once they got to Spencer's room, Spencer put Billy down, panting. "O-ok...you stay here and I'll take care of my parents." Spencer told him as he shut the door. "Good luck, brojangles!" Billy called back. "Hi Mom, Dad, I-" Spencer looked up to see his parents glaring down at him with angry looks on their faces. "Hey..." Spencer said nervously. "Don't you "Hey" me young man." Spencer's dad, Hugh Wright, said sternly. "What's with all the peanut butter jars everywhere, and is that...What is that blue stuff?" Spencer's mom, Jane Wright, asked him. "Ummm...I...uh..." Spencer sighed. "There's...there's something I have to tell you guys." Spencer started again, but a knock on the door interrupted him. His parents opened it to find Shanilla and her brother Rajeev standing there. "Hey Mr. and Mrs.Wright, umm Spencer promised he'd uh help me with my science project and..." Shanilla started, but Spencer covered her mouth. "Uh, yeah, science project. Well I uh gotta go bye!" Spencer said as he shut the door behind him. "What's going on Spence?" Rajeev asked. "Long story..." Spencer told them. "We've got time." Rajeev said, smiling. Spencer facepalmed again. "Alright...I'll tell you on the way to your house." As promised, on the way to their house, Spencer told them everything from finishing up his latest film to Billy's "problem" . He left out the part about them kissing though. Rajeev and Shanilla just stood there speechless once he had finished. "What are you going to do?" Rajeev eventually asked. "I have no idea...I want to tell them about Billy but, I don't know how they'll react to a ghost living in our house." Spencer sighed. "...Yeah it would be really hard to get someone to clean it." Rajeev said. "...That's not what I meant." Spencer said, deadpan. Once they got to their house, the three friends went up to Rajeev's room. Little did they know that a certain short-man was watching them. That man's name was Sam Hoover. "Madame! The Wright boy is walking into a house!" Hoover exclaimed excitedly. "...Whose house, dimwit?! You need to be more specific!" Madame X said from her communication room in her mansion. Madame X was an EXTREME Cobrahead who wanted Billy all to herself. In fact, she pretty much worshiped him. All over her room, there were pictures of Billy, Billy merchandise, and even a gold statue of him at the back of the room. "Just capture Billy Joe Cobra and bring him to me OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Madame X screamed at Hoover as she ended the conversation. "Yes Madame!" Hoover said to no one from inside his van disguised to look like a pizza truck. Meanwhile, Spencer and his best friends were strategizing the best way to get Billy out of Spencer's room without alerting his parents. "Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Rajeev said raising his hand. "Yes Rajeev?" Spencer pointed to him. "We could disguise ourselves as maids and-" Rajeev started but Spencer stopped him. "...Yeah, we're not doing that." Spencer said. Rajeev frowned. "I know!" Shanilla exclaimed. Spencer and Rajeev turned to her. "Here's what we're gonna do..." Meanwhile, Sam Hoover was trying to figure out a way to get into Spencer's house to look for Billy. A light bulb went off in Hoover's head. "I GOT IT!" Hoover exclaimed. He quickly put on a pizza man's outfit, but not before checking to see if he was wearing his Billy Joe Cobra underwear. Yeah...Billy had a lot of his..."drawers" lying around town. As gross as it was, it was beneficial to Hoover. You see, you need an article of Billy's clothing in order to see him. Hoover got out of the van and adjusted his pizza guy's hat. "Perfect" Hoover said smiling deviously. He rang the Wright's doorbell and Mr.Wright came to the door. "Can I help you?" Hugh asked Hoover. "Yes, I have the pizza you ordered." Hoover said holding it up. "But we didn't order any-" Hugh started. "It's on the house." Hoover told him smiling. "OK! Can't turn down free pizza!" Hugh said licking his lips and walking away. Unfortunately, he forgot to close the door. Hoover tip-toed right in. "Now...if I was Billy Joe Cobra, where would I hide?" Hoover asked himself. Another light bulb went off in Hoover's head. "The boy's room!" Hoover said running up the stairs. Hoover quietly opened the door to find Billy laying on the bed, fast asleep and snoring loudly. Hoover almost screamed but caught himself. Billy had gotten much bigger since he last saw him. His abdomen was larger and rounder. Billy smiled and rolled over in his sleep, muttering Spencer's name. Meanwhile, Hoover took out his Ghost Containment Unit and positioned it right at Billy. Just then Billy opened his eyes and screamed. "SAM HOOVER!" Billy exclaimed and tried to get away. "Not so fast Mr.Cobra!" Hoover smiled and fired. A sort-of net captured Billy and pulled him into the gun. "Not cool, bro!" Billy said angrily. "Well, don't get too comfortable, because the Madame has a special place for you." Hoover sneered. Billy rolled his eyes. "HEY! Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Hoover yelled. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Billy challenged. "...Just be quiet!" Hoover told him. "The Madame will deal with you later!" "Oooh, I'm shaking!" Billy teased. "What's she gonna do? Kiss me to death?" "I SAID BE QUIET!" That shut him up. Hoover left a note on Spencer's pillow and jumped out the window into his van. "Stupid thing! Why won't you start?!" Hoover cursed. "No need for that kind of language." Billy scolded. "Oh, what do you know! Honestly, I don't know what she sees in you." Hoover said, immediately wishing he hadn't. "EXCUSE ME!" Billy yelled, temper rising. "Ummm...what I meant to say was, what doesn't she see in you?" Hoover tried to redeem himself. "...That's what I thought you said." Billy smiled. Finally the van started up and they were off. Spencer and his friends decided that they should just sneak into the house and pray that his parents don't see him. They went through a window and ran upstairs to Spencer's room. "Billy?" Spencer called. "Where are you?" "Look! A note!" Shanilla said. Spencer picked it up and read it. As he finished reading, his eyes went wide with fear. "Hoover has Billy!" Spencer gasped. "Your X-ness? I found him." Hoover told his boss through his earphones. "Really? I never thought you could pull it off!" Madame X responded, clearly impressed. "I might have to give you a raise." Hoover's eyes lit up. "Thank you your X-ness! You won't be disappointed." "I sure hope not. Now, let me let you in." she said, pushing a button beside her. The gate to her mansion opened and Hoover drove inside. Once they were in Madame X's communication room, Hoover let Billy out. "Finally!" Billy said, stretching. "Madame, your trophy awaits." Hoover said leaving the room. "Hey! I'm nobody's trophy!" Billy called back. "I've been waiting for you Cobra." said a mysterious voice. "W-who said that?" Billy asked, clearly frightened. "I did." The room filled with light and Billy saw a woman, probably in her early twenties, sitting in a red chair with her back to him. "W-who are you?" Billy asked. "I am Madame X." Madame X said. "W-what are you gonna do with me?" Billy asked, scared. Madame X smiled revealing the gap in her teeth and turned around. Billy screamed.


	3. Spencer's Got A Boyfriend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this! :D But this part might be really short cause I only have half of this planned out. XD OK it ended up being longer. YAYZ! :D So um enjoy. 
> 
> DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)

"You-You-I know you! You killed me!" Billy gasped but suddenly clutched his head in agony. He was remembering....

*flashback*

_Him and a 5-year-old Spencer at the park...._

_Tossing a ball..._

_Then screaming..._

_Madame X..._

_Blood..._

_Little Spencer yelling his name and bawling his eyes out...._

*end flashback*

Madame X just grinned. Billy started to tear up. "W-why...Why would you do something so horrible...? Are you insane or....just a really messed up fan?" "Hmmm...A little of both." Madame X said, still grinning. "OK, seriously lady, stop grinning. You're freaking me out." Billy blurted. "Oh man, I'm sorry...oh wait no I'm not." Billy fake apologized. Now it was Billy's turn to grin, but he was still crying. "Hold on...let me get a good look at you..." Madame X said, walking closer to Billy. "W-what are you doing?" Billy asked, frightened of what the crazy lady might do to him. All she did was stroke his face gently. Billy slapped her hand away. "How dare you touch the Cobra!" Billy screamed at her. "Ooooh...feisty. I like that." Madame X grinned again. Billy crossed his arms. Just then. Madame X noticed Billy's belly and how it was...extended. "What...is that?" Madame X said pointing at his enlarged abdomen. Billy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Um...would you believe I was hungry?" Billy told her, mustering a smile. "..." Madame X had a blank expression on her face. "Um...you OK?" Billy asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She just pressed a button trapping Billy in a long, clear, vertical cylinder and walked away. "Hey! What's the big idea?! I said I was nobody's trophy!" She ignored him. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU LADY!" Billy said getting agitated, but then calmed down knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. So he slumped down and started sobbing again. He eventually fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'MON YOU GUYS!" Spencer yelled to his friends. "We're running as fast as we can dude!" Rajeev shouted back. Pretty soon they arrived at Madame X's mansion, but the metal gate was locked. Spencer yelled and pulled on it in anger. "C'mon...OPEN UP!" Spencer said, pulling harder. "Wait, Spencer!" Shanilla put her hand on his shoulder. "But I need to get in and save my boyfriend!" Spencer accidently said "boyfriend" without realizing it and tried to take it back. "Wait--I didn't mean that!" Spencer said, blushing immensely. "...Wait what?! You guys are dating?! So you're gay?! But I thought you loved Mallory--" Rajeev keep talking but his sister covered his mouth. Shanilla was crushed. SHE loved Spencer, but I guess him and Billy had a stronger bond since they were related. "...Spencer...you know I like you, but if you want to be with Billy instead, then I'm OK with it." she told him giving him a hug. "...Wow. Thanks Shanilla." Spencer said. "Now...how are we going to get in?" "I have a bobby-pin. I can pick the lock." Shanilla suggested. "Yeah right. You can't pick a lock--." Rajeev stopped mid-sentence because the gate was already open. Shanilla turned back to him and grinned. Spencer looked at them. "OK...no time for gloating." He told them. Let's go!" And they ran in.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy was still asleep when the three friends came running in. He woke up when they did and grinned when he saw Spencer and started crying a little. "Spencer! Over here Brometheus!" Billy yelled waving his hand. "BILLY!" Spencer ran to the cylinder and hugged it. Billy blushed. "...Um...can you get me out of here Abroham?" Billy said breaking the silence. Spencer blushed too. "Um yeah. Is there a key or something?" Spencer asked him. "Um, I have no idea Broseph. Oh man...she's coming!" Billy said, hunkering down, scared out of his mind. Spencer took his hands off the cylinder and balled them into fists. "Then I'll face her." Just as he said that, Madame X came into the room.


	4. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and write this. :XD: Enjoy. Sorry if it wasn't Ectofeature-y enough. I just wanted to finish this story quickly.
> 
> DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)

As Madame X came closer to the boys, Billy spoke. "...Do whatever you want to me, just...don't hurt my Spencer." This made Spencer blush a dark shade of red, causing Madame X to roll her eyes. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke." she said indicating a gagging motion with her finger. Now, it was Billy and Spencer's turn to roll their eyes. Just then, Shanilla and Rajeev came in and Shanilla was holding a taser. Spencer's mouth dropped open. "...W-where did you get _that_ ?" Spencer asked her. Shanilla just smiled. "It was leftover from a science project." "...What? Nevermind I don't wanna know." Spencer sighed. "Just give it to me." Of course she threw it. "Damn Shanilla! That thing could've fried me!" Spencer said a little angry that she had thrown it instead of handing it to him. Shanilla smiled sheepishly. "...Sorry." "Ugh...nevermind. I need to take care of this bastard!" At that moment, Billy decided to turn into cheerleader mode and started cheering for him. He did one of those really corny cheers too. Spencer tried to hide his face as he blushed yet again. He could hear his friends trying not to giggle in the background. "...Shut up." After he had composed himself enough, he took his hands away from his face and charged at Madame X with the taser on. As soon as it touched her, she was electrocuted and started screaming. Spencer went up and shocked her again, knocking her unconscious. With a final shudder, she lay still. Spencer went over and pushed a button to let Billy out. "BROMETHEUS!" he yelled as he flew straight into Spencer's arms. Spencer blushed really hard. "...Don't you ever leave me again you toolbag." Spencer said as he hugged Billy. Billy then made a move to kiss him, but Spencer declined making Billy's eyes wet with ectoplasmic tears. "...Dude, I'm not saying I don't wanna kiss, I just don't wanna do it in front of Shanilla and Rajeev. We can do this once we get home." Spencer whispered in his ear. Billy responded by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek making Spencer blush again. "...Let's go home dude." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later, as Spencer was getting ready for bed, Billy floated over. "...So...do you maybe...wanna have that kiss now?" Billy asked his cheeks turning a darker shade of blue than normal. "...Y-yeah. Just c'mere!" Spencer said pulling Billy close and kissing him all over. The End. :)


End file.
